


Trail of Breadcrumbs

by Achliegh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fingering, Hand on neck but no choking, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achliegh/pseuds/Achliegh
Summary: Logan has to go babysit, what will the other two be up to?
Relationships: Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara (lumosinlove), Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Finn was just chilling on the couch all stretched out with his ankles crossed as he read A Tell Tale Heart (he had never actually finished an Edgar Allen Poe book and he was determined), freshly showered from their early morning weight training with his glasses perched on his forehead because he was rubbing his eyes and forgot he pushed them up there, subconsciously pulling the book closer to his face. He could hear the shower running, not knowing which if not both his boys were in there. He sighed and yawned a little as Logan walked past the couch to grab his hat off the coffee table.

“Where are you headed?” Finn reached for Logan after setting his book still open on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. Lo laughed and turned around with Finn's hand landing on his ass.

“I told you I had to babysit for Celeste and Dumo today Ding-Dong, don’t act like you didn’t whine for a half hour about it because we don’t get to read tonight” Leo and Finn had been taking turns reading a chapter a night out loud of The Lord of The Rings to Logan and they were all really into it by now.

“Breaking the reading streak is punishable, just so you know”

“I hope that's a promise” Lo snorted and gave Finn a chaste kiss as Leo decided to make his grand entrance in only his boxers. Water dripped from his hair down his toned chest that was flushed from his hot shower as he smiled sweetly at his boys and came to stand next to Logan.

“Tell Katie I say Bonjour when you get there!” Leo leaned down for a kiss of his own and right as their lips touched Finn pinched Logan's ass making him jump and knocking his and Leo's teeth together. Making them both pull away as Finn laughed, Logan rubbing his lips and Leo running his tongue over his teeth.  
“I guess that's my queue to leave” Logan shot a half hearted glare at Finn and swatted his arm away in the most dramatic of fashions. “Bye guys, love you, don’t have too much fun without me!” he walked towards the door and shoved his hat on his head then after he slipped his shoes on turned around and blew kisses to his boys as he walked out the door.

Leo was suddenly straddling Finn, smiling, he looked him in the eyes and did the infamous Head Tilt. Suddenly, Leo was on his back and Finn’s glasses fell onto his nose and they laughed as Leo set his book and glasses on the table next to the couch as Finn started kissing around the waistband of his underwear.

“Waited for Lo to leave?”

“I didn’t want to but you know he wouldn’t have left and we would have gotten an earful from Dumo- Fuck! Finn just like that” Leo threaded his fingers through his soft auburn hair as Finn sucked him all down in one go after leaving a hickey on his hip. Leo rolled his hips and tugged on Finn's hair just like he knew he liked it. “How long did Lo say he was gonna be gone tonight” Leo was watching Finn intensely as he was pulling off leisurely swirling his tongue on the head of his cock drawing shivers from him. He gave one last long suck on the head and pulled off with a pop while panting, he loves watching Leo fall apart under him and smiles.

“About 2 hours, just while Dumo and Celeste are at dinner” he spoke calmly and nonchalantly as if he wasn’t jacking Leo off with slow tugs with a twist. He lowered his head to lick the slit wanting to taste the bead of precum starting to dribble out. Leo moans and tugs Finns hair hard enough to pull the boy up to have their lips mean in a clash of teeth and tongue, he wraps the hand not in the red locks around the back of the freckles boys neck as Finn keeps pulling hitching breaths and soft pleases from the boy under him.

Leo pulls away and starts kissing Finn's cheek to his ear and basically purrs into his ear. “Finn I want you to fuck me until he comes home~” he sucks on the spot behind Finn’s ear and he tilts his head to the side to allow Leo more of his neck and shivers when He licks from the base of his throat back up the his ear and nibbles on his lobe. “Does that sound like something you want~ if not I can always go and have fun with myself.. mmm fishy” Leo pulls away to look Finn in the eyes and see the soft amber eyes with pupils blown wide and dark with lust.

“As if I would say no” He playfully rolls his eyes as Leo laughs and stands up pulling his shirt off and tossing it on the floor. “Let’s leave a path to the bedroom like breadcrumbs in depressing kids stories” he’s taking off his sweats and underwear leaving them in a perfect like to the bedroom and Leo shakes his head as he also takes off his boxers finally and hangs them on the doorknob then beckons the older boy with a nod of his head into the room.

Next thing he know he’s being tackled on that bed and they are both laughing as they roll a little ending up with Leo’s head hanging off the side of the bed and Finn kissing his neck still chuckling as he fumbles for the 3/4th empty bottle of lube and yells to their Alexa, “Alex add Lube to the Shopping list” and snorts when she answers as he sits on his heels in between the younger boys legs and smiles at him. “You’re so pretty Peanut” he leans forward and kisses his forehead.

“Sap” Sunshine boy flicks Finn's forehead but can’t stop the smitten smile that lights up his face.

“You’re hanging out with Loops to much if you’re starting to call me a sap”

“What can I say it’s nice to be around someone as mature as I am” he laughs as Finn makes an offended sound and playfully smacks his thigh. “Are we gonna fuck or just laugh at each other while our dicks are out?”

“It’s not so different from every other day in the locker room”

“We haven’t fucked in the locker room-“

“Yet” Finn laughs and adds some lube on his fingers and warms it up by rubbing it between his fingers as he bends down to kiss Leo’s inner thighs smiling into the kisses as he looks up at Leo. “Ready Peanut?”

Smiling as a blush covers his cheeks, blue eyes meet brown. He nods and Finn gently pushes past Leo’s tight ring of muscle as the younger boy sigh in relief and he reaches down to grab behind his knees and pulls his legs up. Finn praises the higher power for his sexy flexible boyfriend that has given him so many ideas in the very moment. He starts pumping his finger in and out of Leo getting more and more turned on by the sounds the Younger boy is making, Leo is normally vocal but Finn can tell he’s putting on a show for him.

“Another, add another! Please Finn I need more!” Leo is moving his hips but since it’s been a while since they have last done anything Finn is a little hesitant to add another so quickly with how tight Leo is. Murmuring hold on babe and be patient, He watched his finger sinking in and pulling out of Leo so many times he probably could have got off on just that but he took a couple deep breaths and added his second finger. “Yes! That feels so good, uh.” Leo’s voice pitched up at the end as Finn curled his fingers finding his prostate, he started moving his fingers faster just grazing that spot every time. He started a rhythm of moving in and out fast and deep for three thrusts and slowing down to curl his fingers to press his prostate on the fourth. Leo had his head thrown back over the side of the bed panting and not forming sentences properly as Finn fucked him with his fingers, he brought his hands up from his knees to his ankles and pulled his legs open as wide as they could so his hands were next to his shoulders and toes touching the bed above his hands and he felt Finn stop and lifted his head to look at him. “What? Why did you stop” he blinked a couple of times and realised his boyfriend was staring at his legs with a face that was just pure awe.

“WHY HAVEN'T YOU EVER DONE THAT BEFORE, holy shit I’m gonna cum just looking at you!” Finn, with a face and chest now as red as his eyebrows, reached his hand down to grip the base of his cock willing himself not to cum at the sight of a disheveled Leo with his fingers in him and his legs stretched so nearly over his shoulders. Fucking goalies man. “ I fucking love my life” he dove in for a heated and sloppy kiss as he added another finger into Leo and pumping quickly because he needed to be in him soon or he would cumbust. ;)

Leo kissed back with a burning passion and arched his back as Finn pounded his fingers in him. When Finn pulled away to pull his fingers out and lube himself up Leo let his head fall back again with a dopey smile on his face.

“Ready my little nutter butter baby” Finn smiles and lines himself up gripping one hand on Leo’s strong thigh and one hand on himself. He looks up to Leo who is biting his lip smiling with his dimples on display and Finns heart did a dumb little flip.

“Ready when you are” Leo winks and his body hums in anticipation and then pleasure as Finn presses forward into him slowly while kissing Leo’s chest leaving small hickeys as he goes. Finn watches Leo’s face open up and his mouth open as he bottoms out. Leo’s moving his hips up to meet Finn and they both sigh. The older boy starts moving slow and Steady but snaps his hips forward causing the younger boy to lose the grip on his leg that Finn had his hand on and pulls it through his own hair tugging on it lightly as an obscene moan falls from him. The pace picks up as Finn moves his free hand around Leo’s neck to just hold not choke because Leo likes to be held but not choked. The hand on his thigh is a bruising grip and the hand on his neck is keeping Leo from flying off the side of the bed.

“I knew the trail of clothes would lead to something good~” Logan was standing in the doorway to the bedroom looking at his boys with dark eyes and a smirk. He locks eyes with Leo and strides over to squat down next to him and be face to face.  
“Dites-moi à quel point il ressent mon soleil ~”


	2. Chapter 2

Logan knew his boys were up to something when he got a notification from their Alexa app that was an update to the shopping list. Not thinking much of it he opened it as Katie and Marc wrestled on the floor in front of the couch as WWE (something they only got to watch when their parents were gone) was playing on the TV. Once he saw that lube was added to the list he couldn’t wait to get home. 

About an hour later Dumo and Celeste came home and Logan gave them both quick kisses on the cheeks as he sprinted to the car. 

He had never drove that fast in his life. 

He fumbled with his keys a little as he shoved the door open to find a very planned pathway to the door of clothes. Finn always called paths like this breadcrumbs or something, he was taking his first steps to the room when he heard the lovely voice of Finn. 

“WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE THAT BEFORE!”

“And he calls me dramatic” he mumbled to himself as he walked over to the half open door and opened it the rest of the way quietly. What he saw was beautiful and will be put in the wank bank forever. 

Leo had his head tipped over the edge of the bed with a look of bliss written across his charming face, he was holding one of his ankles near his head with his leg completely stretched and his other was tugging at his own hair. 

Finn had his brow furrowed as he pumped himself inside Leo at a steady rhythm sweat beading on his forehead. One hand was holding onto Leo’s thigh with a death grip and the other was around Leo’s neck just holding him so he didn't fall onto the floor. 

Logan had died and gone to heaven even without a little death. 

He had to lean against the doorframe as all his blood rushed to his cock. “I knew the trail of clothes would lead to something good~” he caught Leo’s eye and smiled at him. He sauntered his way over to the boy and knelt beside his head, a flush covering both of their faces. 

“Dites-moi à quel point il ressent mon soleil ~” 

“So-so good! Uh! Kiss me Lo I need it” Leo was looking into his eyes desperately and Logan could tell he was getting close but he didn’t really know how to kiss him while he’s upside down.

“I can’t kiss you upside down”

“Spider-Man does” 

“.... what the hell Leo” Logan looks up with a bewildered look as Finn pauses to laugh resting his forehead on the younger boy's chest, shaking both of them. 

“I love you so much Nut” Leo had a shy smile on his face and his cheeks were even more red than before. 

“I’ve never had a Spider-Man kiss and I want one” he looks at Logan upside down again with the cutest little smile and he feels his heart squeeze. “Then I’ll Spider-Man suck your dick after” Leo’s shy smile turned into a smirk when he heard Logan groan a little. He gasped when Finn removed his hand from his neck to put both his ankles over his shoulders and then Finn rested his elbows on either side of Leo’s ribs slowly grinding into him. 

Logan was out of his clothes in two seconds flat and was kneeled back in front of Leo petting some of his hair back off his sweaty forehead. He leaned in to kiss him and it was the oddest sensation he had ever felt. It felt like kissing Leo (Obviously) but his nose bumped his chin and it just didn’t feel right. He pulled back after a moment and they both spoke at the same time 

“Let’s never do that again” Leo let’s put a chuckle and Logan looks up to meet Finn's eyes who was staring at them with love and amusement. 

“Cute” Finn smiled as Logan stood up to kiss him properly and bit his lower lip tugging on it as a moan was ripped out of Logan diaphragm. 

“Holy fuck!” They looked down and they could only see Leo’s long neck and chin as he sucked logan down to the root. His large hands came up to grab Logan ass cheeks so he couldn’t pull away as he sucked hard and swallowed around his throat. 

Finn let out a breathy moan and propped himself up on one hand and grabbed Logan by his hair with the other to pull him into a filthy kiss as he started to thrust again. Feeling his climax get closer he shifted a little to hit Leo’s prostate straight on causing the boy to moan loud and static onto Logan’s cock. 

Logan shoved his tongue onto Finn's mouth as they swallowed each other moans and after a while pulled away so they were just breathing each other in.   
Logan reaches down to grasp Leo’s big cock and starts jerking him off in time with Finn's thrusts and it causes the boy to arch his back and dig his nails into Logan. 

Finn loses it first spilling into Leo, gripping Logan’s hair and the Canadian sucks dark bruises on his throat. He slows his movements slowly until he stop moving all together and pulls out of Leo moving to sit with his back to the headboard as he catches his breath. Leo pulls off Logan with a slurp and sits up pulling Logan into his lap for a sloppy kiss as he wraps his large hand around both of them and pulls a couple of times as he spills all over hand, not breaking eye contact with Logan he keeps jerking him until he also cums over Leo’s hand. 

At some point Finn had gotten up to clean himself and grabbed a washcloth for the other two as hands it to Lo as he wipes them up before they all collapse. Logan in the middle with Finn one one shoulder and Leo on the other. 

“We should shower” Logan put a fat kiss on each of his boys foreheads and patted their shoulders “come one Mon Amours, I don’t feel like waking up all sticky tomorrow morning” he tries to get up but only to get fully laid on by two fully grown hockey players. He sighs and decides it’s best to get comfortable. 

“If you get up you have to pick up out clothes outside this room” 

“Excuse me they are breadcrumbs”

“Last I checked I don’t wear breadcrumbs” 

“And why not”

“Shut the fuck up Harzy” Leo put his hand over Finns mouth as his eyes grew heavier, the three boys drifted off into sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Bruh


End file.
